


BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, New York City, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday and your boyfriend Joey Ramone, surprises you all day long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BIRTHDAY SURPRISE

New York City 1985

You are awakened by a soft kiss on your lips. You open your eyes and your gorgeous boyfriend is staring into your eyes. He says, “Happy birthday, baby.”

You give him a sweet smile and say, “Thank you, my love.” 

Your boyfriend is Joey Ramone of the punk rock band, the Ramones. You had been dating Joey for almost a year now. He has been the most sweet and romantic boyfriend you have ever had. When Joey wasn’t with the band, he was with you. 

Joey puts his arms around you and you lay your head on his bare chest. He kisses the top of your forehead and says, “I’ve got some surprises for you today.”

You say, “Oh yeah?”

Joey says, “Yeah. So like, we should get up, ya know?”

You roll on top of him and straddle him. You are wearing nothing, because you never wore anything to bed except perfume.

Joey says, “Whoa, you’re so beautiful.” You could feel him getting hard underneath you.

You say, “Do ya like what you see?”

Joey says, “Like it? I love it!”

He pulls you down and kisses you passionately. One thing leads to another and you and Joey end up making love.

When it’s over, he lays on his side and props his head up with his arm. You are laying sideways, facing him. 

He takes his hand and places it on your thigh. He runs his hand up and down it and says, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

You smile and say, “You always tell me that.”

Joey says, “Cause it’s true.” 

You say, “You’re so sweet, babe.”

Joey reaches under the bed and brings out a small wrapped gift for you. The gift is wrapped in pink paper and you can tell he didn’t do the wrap job himself.

He says, “Happy birthday baby….here’s your first surprise.” He hands you the box.

You say, “Oh Joey, what’d you do?”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Open it.”

You open the box carefully and inside you see a silver heart shaped necklace with 2 birthstones on each side...one was your birthstone and the other was Joey’s, an emerald. 

You gasp and say, “Oh my god, I love this so much!”

Joey says, “Yeah?”

You throw your arms around him and say, “You’re so sweet, babe! Thank you for this sweet gift.”

Joey says, “Here, let me put it on you.” Joey undoes the clasp and it takes him a minute to re-do it and place it around your neck. 

Once he does, he says, “Yeah... it looks great on ya. I dig it.”

You get up and go look in the mirror. You love the way it looks around your neck. 

Just then Joey comes up from behind you and picks you up. Both of you are still naked. 

He says, “We should get in the shower, ya know?”

He carries you to the bathroom and sets you down as he turns the shower on.

Pretty soon both of you are taking a hot, steamy shower together. Joey insists on washing your hair for you. His fingers feel so good on your scalp. 

Joey can’t stop staring at your body. He says, “Good thing we just made love cause I’m ready for another round.”

You tease, “You horny dog!”

Joey says, “I can’t help it...you turn me on too damn much.” He stands behind you and cups his hands around your breasts...then he slowly runs them down your belly and to your private area. His fingers work their magic as he nibbles on your neck. 

You say, “Oh god….”

You arch your back as he makes you orgasm.

You are in ecstasy and are very vocal with your pleasure.

You give a huge sigh and say, “You’re so amazing.” 

Joey says, “I love to please you.”

You both kiss passionately under the warm water.

When your shower is over, both of you get dressed. 

You put on a Ramones shirt and a pair of jeans. 

Joey is also getting dressed. He picks out a WHO t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees. Joey always wore jeans with holes...he made them look cool.

Just then the doorbell rings. You say,”Who could that be?”

Joey says, “Uh, not sure. Let’s go find out.”

Joey leads the way as you make your way to the living room. He opens the door and standing there is a flower delivery man with 10 bouquets of white roses. Joey knows you adore white roses instead of red ones.

You gasp and say, “Oh my god!”

You look at Joey and say, “Babe! You did this?”

Joey smiles and says, “Well uh, they better not be from some other guy!” He winks at you.

The flower delivery man places each vase inside the apartment and Joey signs confirmation of delivery. Once the man leaves, you throw your arms around Joey and give him a passionate kiss.

You say, “I love you so!”

Joey says, “I love you more.”

You admire the flowers and say, “They are so beautiful!”

Joey says, “Yeah, but not as beautiful as you.”

You don’t know what to say to that, so you just give Joey a sweet smile. He is the best and you love him so much, it hurts.

Joey says, “So uh, that was your second surprise.”

You say, “Oh Joey, how many more surprises are there going to be?”

Joey says, “That’s for me to know and you to find out!” He smiles at you and flips his hair.

When you walk out of the building, you see a white limo waiting for you guys.

Joey says, “We’re hittin’ the town in style, baby!”

You say, “Oh my god!” Joey was sure making your birthday special.

An hour later you and Joey are eating breakfast at your favorite restaurant. Both of you always order the same thing...scrambled eggs, bacon, and french toast. Both you and Joey drink coffee. 

As you are enjoying your meal, a female walks up the table and says, “Joey! Oh my god, I can’t believe you are here! I’m such a huge fan!”

Joey swallows his mouthful of food and nods. If there was one thing he hated was being disturbed while he was eating. You knew it, but this girl apparently did not.

Joey says, “Uh thanks. Listen, I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s my girl’s birthday and we’re tryin’ to enjoy a nice meal..”

The girl says, “Oh I’m sorry! And happy birthday to you, you are so beautiful!”

You smile and say, “Thanks.”

The girl walks away and you and Joey look at each other and laugh.

He sheepishly says, “I’m sorry, babe.”

You say, “It’s ok, you can’t help that you have fans. My boyfriend’s a rockstar...it’s gonna happen.”

Joey says, “You’re the best, ya know?”

You say, “And you’re sweet.”

 

After breakfast, you and Joey head to the mall. He wants to take you shopping even though you told him it wasn’t necessary.

Joey says, “C’mon babe, do ya really think I’m not gonna spoil you on your birthday? Pick out whatever you want.”

You say, “I don’t know what I want…”

Joey says, “Uh, I’m sure you’ll find something you like.”

You and Joey walk hand in hand around the store. You are aware of the weird gawks you are getting. You don’t care. 

You end up picking out a pair of Converse, a pair of black boots, 2 pairs of jeans, 3 tops, a bottle of perfume, 3 pairs of sexy panties, and some make-up. 

Joey says, “That’s it?”

You say, “What do you mean ‘that’s it’? That’s plenty!”

Joey shrugs, “You could get more, if you want.”

You say, “No babe! This is more than enough. But thank you.”

Joey puts his arm around you and holds some of your shopping bags. 

As you make your way out of the mall, you say to Joey, “I’m having such a great day being with you. It’s rare that we get to spend a whole day together.”

Joey says, “I know, I dig it.” He gives you a kiss on the forehead.

You make your way back to the limo, where the chauffeur is waiting. 

You step inside and Joey gets in after you. He puts his arm around you as you rest your head on his chest.

You say, “What a great birthday.”

Joey says, “It ain’t over yet.”

The limo takes you back home. 

As soon as you walk into your apartment, you hear people yell “Surprise!” You see all these people waiting there with smiles on their faces.

You gasp and say, “Oh my god! You guys scared me half to death!”

Everyone laughs.

You look at Joey and say, “You did this?”

Joey crosses his arms and says, “Uh, so I did.” He smiles at you.

All the Ramones are present, as their women, plus some other friends.

Dee Dee’s wife Vera says, “Happy birthday sister!” You give her a hug and thank her.

A few people give you birthday hugs, even Johnny Ramone, who seldom expressed any form of happiness. His girlfriend Linda was not present. You and Linda did not get along and she knew better than to show her face there.

Monte, the Ramones road manager, says, “Joey really wanted to surprise you so he gave me keys to the place and I set everything up. There are cold drinks in the refrigerator, chocolate cake, and we had tacos catered in from the best Mexican place in the city.”

You say, “Oh you guys are the best!” 

Joey says, “And uh, I’ve got one last gift for you.” He walks over to Arturo and whispers to him. Arturo nods and disappears into the bedroom.

When he comes back out, he has a big red box in his hands. He gives it to Joey, who sets it on the floor. 

He calls to you, “Come here, love.”

You walk over to where he is and he motions for you to open the gift.

You lift off the top and see a tiny black, cute kitten in the box.

You immediately pick it up and say, “Oh my gosh, so precious!”

The kitten looks at you with it’s big blue eyes and lets out a tiny “meow”. It’s so tiny.

“Is it male or female?” you ask Joey.

Joey looks at Arturo for guidance. 

Arturo says, “It’s a boy.”

You say, “Oh, my precious lil baby!” You give the kitten a bunch of kisses.

Joey says, “Well uh, looks like I’m being replaced.”

Everyone laughs at his statement.

You lean over and give Joey a kiss on the lips. 

You say, “I love you so. Thanks for making this a wonderful birthday.”

Joey blushes and says, “Anything for you.”

Dee Dee blurts out, “Oh brother! Can we have cake now?”

Everyone bursts out in laughter.

♥


End file.
